Urgot/Trivia
General * Urgot used to be the only champion in the game classified as a Marksman/Tank. However, his champion classification has since been changed to Marksman/Fighter, a champion classification that he shares with . ** During the time that was revealed on PBE, he was classified as a Marksman/Tank. However, Gnar was released as a Fighter/Marksman, a champion classification he shared with . * Urgot resembles a number of quadrupeds from various other games. ** (leader of the ) from the video game series. ** the Lord of Sin from Diablo 3. ** "The Spineless Ones" from the X-Men, the best-known of them being . They are a fat alien race of rotten appearance who can not move on their own without advanced technology. ** from . * According to Babaganoosh, Urgot was unavailable for the Ionia versus Noxus Grudge Match due to being damaged and needing considerable time to be repaired. He received a major strength buff in the following patch release. * Urgot's dance is a reference to Kirby's Victory Dance. A side by side comparison can be seen here Development * Urgot was designed by both Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien and Siyang 'Issfire'. * His name comes from Latin urgeo "I press, I push" & possibly French , originally "spur", yet later means a fungus which infects grains. * Urgot was the first champion revealed in The Journal of Justice before being officially announced, not counting the token mention of . Quotes *Professor Stanwick Pididly's quote at the end of Urgot's background info is a reference to the " ". * Urgot's taunt "Fear? No... I am the mindkiller." is a reference to in which the Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear begins with "I must not fear; fear is the mindkiller ..." * Urgot's joke "You can't beat me, so join me. I need a good pair of legs." is a pun on the popular saying "If you can't beat them, join them" with Urgot referring to the literal merging of flesh and bone. Skins ; * In his classic splashart, Urgot has tubes coming out of his body that lead to his skull, they are not visible in his ingame model though. ; * It is a reference to from the " " franchise. ; * This skin references monsters. ** His splash art references a somewhat common occurrence in Kaiju films where the monster emerges from the sea depths, near a floating boat or ship. *** This splash may be specifically referencing the movie , and the scene in which surfaces in front of a fishing boat, only to get locked in combat with shortly after. **Crabgot's appearance also references Pacific Rim in that Crabgot's body seems to be embedded with energy (shining through his eyes, within the claws, and other small gaps), something that is prominent with Pacific Rim's Kaiju monsters compared to monsters in other Kaiju films. *** In Pacific Rim, there is a crustacean-looking Kaiju known as that looks similar to Crabgot. ; * This may or may not be a reference to Beyond Good and Evil's Alpha Soldiers, as Battlecast Urgot and them are very similar. * In the Art Spotlight, around 2:50, a tab saying Urgot Mech can be seen in the top left. This was likely the development name for Battlecast Urgot. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , and . ** can be seen in the background. Relations * When Urgot was still a Noxian field soldier, his commanding officer was . ** This may not be canon since Sion's lore update. * When Urgot became the High Executioner of Noxus, he was attached to military division. * Before Urgot could execute the captured , the Dauntless Vanguard and their leader interfered at the final moment. Urgot was cut in two by the zealous warrior as he scrambled to free the Demacian Prince. * Professor Stanwick Pididly, using research notes stolen from , reconstructed Urgot into a cyborg body of his own design. The experiment was a success largely due to Urgot's sheer thirst for vengeance. Category:Champion trivia Category:Urgot